


have you back

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age fic, Gen, Reunion, background tyelkorome, tyelko's best friend has a kid and he's like ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: celegorm reunites with aredhel and meets her son





	have you back

Tyelkormo took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the house. He shouldn’t be so nervous, he knew, but it had been ages since he had seen her. And in the meantime- they had both been through so much. 

The door opened to reveal a young man, dark hair falling into his face. He seemed panicked for a second as he eyed Tyelkormo warily. 

“Can I help you?” He asked. Tyelkormo’s nerves grew stronger. Did he have the wrong house? If his cousin had given him the wrong address, oh, how Findekano would pay. 

“I’m looking for Irisse. Does she live here?”

The man relaxed.

“Oh,” he said, turning into the house. “Mother! There’s someone here to see you.”

Tyelkormo’s jaw dropped. Mother? He had not known that Aredhel had had a child, although he supposed he had gotten very little news of her life after the Ice. But a child? He scanned the man’s face for any resemblance to his friend. Yes, he supposed as he waited, he had her nose, her posture, and to a certain degree, her build.

As he stared at the man, footsteps approached. Tyelkormo’s eyes darted over to her, and he smiled as he saw Irisse walking towards him, a mug of something hot in her hand. Her eyes were wide as they stared at each other. 

“Turko?” She asked.

Tyelkormo made a face at her. “Ha, ha, Irisse.”

“I thought- we all- shouldn’t you still be in the halls?”

Tyelkormo’s answering grin was manic.

“Picture this: we’re in the halls, all eight of us, and Curvo, wild one that he is, decides that he has had enough. So he- he launches himself at grandmother’s tapestry on the wall, depicting the second kinslaying. And- we still know not how he did it, it may have been eruvian intervention- the tapestry tears. The tapestry tore! He didn’t even have a body to tear it with! So Mandos, all tall and righteous, as I’m sure you know, walks in to Curvo hanging from the tapestry, and Father and Maitimo are laughing so very hard. Mandos then looked at us and I promise, these events are true- Ambarussa and I jumped onto the tapestry too. And it tore more. And then Namo sighed and waved his hand and my brothers and I woke up outside the halls, buck naked, to Mother’s disappointed face.”

Tyelkormo watched as Irisse fought back her laughter. 

“Of all the ways to be reembodied… oh, Eru above, that’s hilarious.”

“Isn’t it? Oh, but it’s so good to see you, Irisse.”

She smiled at him. 

“It’s good to see you, too, Tyelko. Have you met Lomion?”

“Who?” Tyelkormo asked, confused. Of course, just as soon as the word left his mouth he realised that Lomion was probably the man standing right in front of him. 

“Hi,” said Lomion, holding out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise!” Tyelkormo responded, shaking his hand. “I’m Tyelkormo, an old friend of your mother’s.”

Lomion nodded. “Will you come in?”

“I don’t mean to intrude.”

“You’ve never cared about intruding before, Tyelko,” Irisse said. “Like that time I was in the bath and you barged in and-”

“Mom!”

Tyelkormo and Irisse laughed in unison as Tyelkormo stepped inside the house. The decor was stylish, white and bright but still feeling like a home. 

“Nice place!” He said.

“Thank you. Now, tell me everything: how long have you been out for? What have you been doing? Come, sit on the couch with me.”

The couch in question did, in fact, look exceedingly comfortable, so Tyelkormo collapsed down onto it, crossing his legs and leaning back, clearly comfortable in the home he had never entered before but still considered safe because of Irissë’s presence.

“Well, I haven’t done a great deal of things just yet. It’s only been a week and a half. I spent the first week with my mother, then the past few days with the Hunt.”

“Oh, are you hunting again so soon?”

“Not quite, but I missed everyone. And Oromë had a literal feast for me, which would have been a little rude to refuse.”

“How was that? Seeing him again, I mean.”

“It was…” Tyelkormo eyes lit up. “It was wonderful. More than I’d ever hoped for.”

“Did he- are you still?”

“I’d say so. Thank Eru, I don’t- I have no idea what I would have done if he said no.” 

Irisse gently put her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m glad it’s worked out for you. Does your mother know?”

“Uh. So you have a son? I didn’t know.”

Irissë rolled her eyes at his unsubtle attempt at changing the subject. Tyelkormo had not, in fact, told his mother about Oromë. Nor had he told her about Oromë before the darkening. He did have a liking for self preservation. Luckily, Irissë seemed more than willing to talk about Lomion. 

“Yes! My darling boy. He’s wonderful. So smart and kind. And ambitious!”

“So he takes after you, then.”

“I like to think so.” 

Tyelkormo smiled. 

“He looks like you, at least.”

“You find? I always thought he looked so similar to his father.”

“I’ve never met his father. Where is he?” 

Irissë fell quiet, not meeting his eyes. A sudden pang of worry seized him, like he had said something wrong. 

“I’ve been insensitive about something,” he said. “I apologise.”

“It’s fine, I just- Don’t you know how I died, Tyelko?”

“I… I’m afraid not,” he replied. “I’m afraid the letter was very brief, only the one line. Turukano offered no further details other than the fact that you were dead.” 

Irissë looked up and her eyes glistened with tears. It took no hesitation for Tyelkormo to pull her into his arms and hold her close, stroking her hair. She sniffled and his heart broke for her- she clearly had been through so much. He wished futilely that he could have done something, that he had known what happened.

“We don’t need to talk about it, if you don’t want to. But I am here for you, Irissë.”

She nodded against him. 

“It’s so good to have you back, Tyelko. I- I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” 

Irissë yawned. 

“How about I make you dinner,” he offered, “and you can get some rest.”

“Just so long as you make something for Lomion, too.”

“Of course,” Tyelkormo replied. “Anything to make my best friend happy.”

“I love you, Tyelko.”

“I love you too, Irissë.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna check out celegorm and oromë's reunion then check out my pic 'the hunt', which this scene was originally supposed to be for, but i thought it might be better like this


End file.
